


Sepang Heat

by kiba_kai



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, MotoGP, MotoGP RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiba_kai/pseuds/kiba_kai
Summary: Vale and Jorge, friendship, another scene





	

**Author's Note:**

> for end of 2015 season, Sepang test 3rd day.   
> Wrote for any 1-2 finish, third day was Jorge and Vale
> 
> Vale POV

Title: Sepang Heat  
Fandom: GP  
Pairing: VRJL  
Genre: RPS, ficlet  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Boy / Boy, if it’s not your thing please don’t read.  
Note: ENG is not my first language, if you spot some mistakes please correct me.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and writing.

 

Sepang Heat  
by kiba kai

.

.

It’s so hot.

Freaking hot.

I’m dying from the heat.

Wiping my face with icy towel keeping me alive somehow.

“Over 50.” I groaned. That was tarmac surface degree, I won’t be surprise if there another rear tire blow up today too. Even it’s kinda cloudy today but it’s like a heatwave that come before the rain hit. The temperature would keep rising until the rain fall.

Please fall right now or I will myself.

“I need air con.” I can’t stand it anymore.

“Where’re you going?” My bestfriend raises an eyebrow.

“Let me go back in for a bit.” I plead, just 5 minutes in motohome won’t hurt. “I’ll try hard today, I promise.”

“Bad news. Your air con just broke, overheat.” And he just smirk…

WHAT?

Of all the thing that could go wrong today, must it be my air con? This is suppose to be winter test for Christ’s sake!

I face my palm, well, at least washing up would do. Walking out the backdoor where my motohome is parking, I notice the one beside mine.

My teammate’s motohome.

…with working air con.

.

I dunno… Should I just…?

Wiping sweat from my forehead, I’m pondering my options.

Which is none.

Fortunately or the opposite, There’s sudden wave of heat all around and I don’t care anymore.

I open the door to my teammate’s motohome, one that I’ve never been in before.

Oh, no one’s here? The place looks neat but it’s not a priority since the air con is working very nice. Very very very nice. I stick my face near the ventilator.

Until there’s a sound of someone flushing the toilet.

Oh.

Him.

Owner of the air con.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Looks a bit taken back but he frown in the blink of an eye.

“What do you think?” I roll my eyes and turn back to where it was coolest and smile.

Ah, so refreshing.

“Get out, you’re not even knocking.”

Ha. He’s not really gonna kick me out, just annoyed.

Right?

Suddenly, there’s a beep sound, horrible beep sound and the air con shut down.

Just like that.

“You’re stinky!” I can’t believe this.

“You’re welcome.” He even show me where the door is.

“It’s hot outside, just let me stay for a bit, mine was broken!”

“Too late, I’m locking up. OUT.”

Alright. OK.

Damn Spaniard.

Damn all Spaniard.

.

.

I thought I was going to die, really. But there was some luck since the rain did fall and everything had to be stop at some point. There was hour and a half for us to actually got something done before the time up.

Finally it was all finished.

After 3 days of productive data collection ended. I called these 3 days session as ‘data collection’ not an ‘official test’ because there’re a lot of conditions and alternations to do; which bike, which type of tire, which type of race, which setting, which endurance. The possibilities went on and on.

Now I look around and everyone is now smiling, not just my mechanic friends but also other riders, the reporters, cameramen and even staffs.

Except for one.

My Spaniard teammate.

He’s just there, still in his blue/red racing gear, looking at some data with a frown. I wonder what’s there to be serious about, he’s the fastest one already.

Maybe that frown is permanent.

No, I’m not frustrated by the fact that he is faster than me but I just don’t get it that he doesn’t even smile for such achievement. At least do it for the team. Those aren’t supposed to be the look of the mechanics who just delivered such speed.

Now I’m frowning too.

Che.

.

I’m changing my attires in the back corner and when I’m about to come out, there’s some collision.

“Watch it.”

It’s him.

Whoa.

Up close, he actually look a bit dehydrate. “Are you ok?”

“Of course, mind your own business.”

My frown deepen.

What the fuck is his problem? “Language.” I warn, “You’re the one in the w…, hey! Someone come over here!” His step wobbles that he almost lost the balance.

“Don’t shout, they’ll know. Just… I need some rest.”

“Of course.” I sigh, but I’ll just be nice teammate and help him back to his motohome. “Key?” Since I remember him locking it after kicking me out.

“…”

“Where’s your key, don’t tell me you lost it?”

“…”

He lost it for sure. Now if he does need a place to sit down without worrying his team, there’s my motohome.

With a broken air con.

I push the door open since I never lock it. Tell my guest to sit down and get him some water.

There’s a beep sound behind me.

The air con is working, he simply just turn it on with remote.

OH.

My assist/bestfriend is going to be kicked all the way back to Italy!

“It’s working. So, either you lied about it’s broken or you just doing something fishy at my place?”

There he is.

Sitting on my sofa, drinking cool water from my fridge and interrogate me like I’m guilty.

The prick has gut.

“You caught me. I was stealing your undies.” Holding my hands up, he’s not gonna believe anything anyway.

“No you don’t.” He drinks down all the water.

“Oh yeah?” I roll my eyes.

He stands up, ready to leave. I’m not expecting some gratitude but what he says is totally intolerable…

TOTALLY.

“Because I’m not bringing any.”

.

.

F… Uck

Shi…t

The prick really has some gut to leave me with these dirty images in my head!

How could he ride a bike without wearing.. ARG!

Damn it!

How am I suppose to get rid of these!

.

Damn you, Spaniard!!!

.

.

Fin

 

 

.

 

.

 

A/N : 2015 Sepang test 3rd day.


End file.
